Just Friends?
by KawaiinekoChlo
Summary: Just friends or more than friends?


It all happened on a Friday Afternoon when I was pushed onto my bed by the boy I'd been dreaming about for five months. He began to devour my mouth with his, making soft desperate whimpers. I couldn't believe this was happening. At the beginning of the school year I told him I had feelings for him and he told me he only liked me as a friend. Now here he was acting like a desperate little kitten. He stopped kissing me and looked at me with those dark brown abyssmal eyes that I loved so much. And in his gaze was lust,desire, and need. Finally I spoke and said," I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" He gave me a confused look and said, " You don't want me too?" I sighed heavily. " No...that's not what I meant..." "Then, what DID you mean?" " I meant that this doesn't make any sense... you told me you only liked me as a friend!" He runs his fingers through his golden locks. " I only liked you as a friend at first... Then I started to realize how much I really like you..." " How do I know this isn't just you trying to be funny and you aren't just playing around with?!" He sighs and grabs my face so that I am looking at him dead in the eye. Looking dead straight into those gorgeous brown eyes of his. " Look at me Anna! Do I look like I'm kidding?" I look at him. His curly blonde hair has grown back a little since he shaved it off. His face is serious and stained red with frustration. I decide that he isn't lieing. " I believe you...", I whisper. "Good.", he whispers back. We both look at each other for a few minutes. Then our mouths inch closer and closer till finally our lips connect and we share the most sweetest and loving and tenderest kiss of all time. I sigh happily and he deepens the kiss. I part my lips a little to give him the ok. He smirks into the kiss and then slips his tongue into my mouth. We both moan a little from the feel of each others tongues. All of the sudden he slides his hand under my shirt and works his way up to my bra. He tries to act like he's unclasped a bra before but it's so obvious he hasn't. I giggle and push him back. I pull off my shirt and then reveal my 36C breasts. He gasps. I'm assuming it's because he didn't know my boobs were so big. I unclasp my bra and then work my way down to my pants but just as I'm about to, he grabs my hands and restrains them with his. He unbuttons my jeans and tries to yank them off but he has some difficulty because they are really tight skinny jeans. He grunts. " Dammit! Why are your jeans so tight?!" I giggle. " Patience..." " Maybe if you would let go of my hands I could help you." He blushes. " Oh. Sorry..." He lets go of my hands and I skillfully take my pants off and then yank off my underwear. He looks at my body and blushes even more. " Wow..." I make a noise, " Yeah. I know I'm fat and ugly..." He stares at me. I blush and try to cover myself up. He yanks my hands away and gives me a serious look. " Don't say that! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." I tear up. " R-really?" He whispers. " Yes." I blush. " Thank you. I've never met anyone more sweet." He smirks. " Thanks." I flash him a smile. His eyes widen and he pushes me back onto the bed. " Anna...You're so cute. I want you so bad. I always have." I touch his face. " I'm yours." I feel his member throbbing as he's on top of me. I giggle. " I think this guy needs some attention." I start to rub it. He whimpers. " Anna... I need you so bad..." Before I can say anything else he starts to suck on my left nipple and massages the right. I moan. " Ohh Alden...!" He smirks and starts to suck my right nipple. I moan again. " Aaahh...!" He smirks again. " Does that feel good?" I nod. He trails butterfly kisses down from my earlobe, to my neck, to my breasts, down my stomach and he stops by my vagina. I whimper. " Why'd you stop?..." He smirks. " You want me to keep going?" I nod. He gives another smirk. " As you wish." I giggle at his quote from a movie we watched in Drama Class. He goes back to my vagina and licks my clit. I moan loudly. " Aaaaahhh...!" He chuckles. " You like that do ya?" I nod and whisper breathlessly. " Yes..." He continues to suck my clit and then he sticks one finger into my wet hole. I moan even louder. " Aaaaaaahhhh...!" The feel of both his tongue and his finger is pure ecstacy. He sticks another finger in and pumps into my pussy. Now the feeling is almost too much to bare. I feel myself starting to clench around his fingers. I whisper panting. " I'm...gonna...cum...!" Just as I say that my vagina clenches down on his fingers and I erupt onto his fingers and he begins to lick every single drop of my nectar. I pant. " Do...I....taste good?" He finishes licking his fingers and nods his head and licks his lips. " Yeah. You taste like honey." I gape at him. " I do?" He nods. " Mmmhmm" I giggle and wink. " Well I think it's my turn to have a little fun with you." He lifts one eyebrow. "Showoff", I roll my eyes and say in my head. "Oh?", he says. "Fun huh?" I giggle. " Yep." I pull his shirt off him and reveal his perfect body. Not too skinny. Not too bulky. Perfect. I then go down to his jeans and begin to unbutton them. Then I tug them off of him and just about rip off his boxers. He's wearing the purple plaid ones I love so much. I marvel at his perfect and naked body. I start to feel myself get wet and start kissing his neck and running my hands through his hair. He almost purrs. I giggle. " You're still just like a cat." He pouts. " How many times do I have to tell you you're wrong...?" I think. " Hmmmm. Until you prove you're right." I then lean over and lick his nose. He chuckles. I go up by his ear and blow in his ear. He moans. "Ohh Anna..." I giggle and nip his earlobe. This time he really does purr. I giggle. " Feel good kitty?" He just frowns at me but then says, " yes... It feels so amazing." I smirk. " We aren't even at the really fun part yet though. I then trail kisses from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and rest at his massive dick. I gasp. " Wow... you're so big...!" He smirks. " Yeah, I guess." I gulp and give him a quick lick. He whimpers. " Don't torture me like that..." I giggle. "Okay." I lick his dick again starting at the tip and swirl my tongue around him. Then I open my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down. Judging from his moans, I must be doing something right. I never heard his warning though and a hot load of cum shot into my mouth and I swallowed all of it and licked him dry. When I looked back at him he was panting. I crawled over to him and said, " did that feel good?" He nodded his head and panted. " Yes....that....was...amazing..." I smiled. " I'm glad." He smirked. " Do I taste good?" I nodded and said, " Hehe. Yep. You taste like honey." He chuckles. " Oh really?" I giggle. "Mmmhmmm." He smirks. " Well now it's time for even more fun." I gulp. He touches my face. " I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I will never ever hurt you. I love you Anna..." I tear up and smile. "Ditto!" He then gets on top of me and positions himself. I gulp again and spread my legs. He touches my face again. " Relax..." He then lowers the head of his penis into my entrance. He slowly slides it in. I whimper and a tear threatens to fall down my cheek. He brushes it away with his lips and lets me adjust to his size. He then looks at me and waits for the ok so he can move. I nod and whisper, " Go ahead." He starts to move and suddenly as he keeps moving the pain slowly dissipates. I start to moan and yell for him to go faster and deeper. " Aaaaah! Yes...faster! Deeper!" He does what I yell. I can feel myself about to cum. I moan louder and say, " Aaaaaahhhh! I...I'm....going....to...cum!" Just then we both cum at the same time as we scream out each others names. He pulls out and we both lay there panting and breathless. Finally I say, " I'm so happy my first time was with you Alden..." He smiles sweetly and says, " Ditto..." I smile back and say, " I love you..." Just before I fall asleep he pulls me into his arms and wraps the covers around both of us and says, " I love you too..."


End file.
